A Moment Together
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Well, if you need a nice little IK fluff, here it is. I made it PG13 for Inu's thoughts...other than that it's just a sweet little InuKag moment. Enjoy!


A Moment Together

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. The field that was spread out wide like a never-ending blanket seemed to glow. The tall grass swayed in the light breeze, making the nearby trees dance in the wind. The occasional bird could be seen soaring overhead.

Kagome let out a content sigh. The Feudal Era could be so lovely when the demons were kept at bay. She lay back into the thick grass, her hands clasped behind her head. She looked up into the seemingly endless sky, lost in her thoughts.

Not too long ago, they had come across a demon with a shard of the jewel. It had been one hard battle. Inuyasha had won though, as she knew he would. She had faith in him, always. She smiled, remembering the time when he had told her he would always protect her. It meant so much to her to hear him say that.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she did not hear Inuyasha approach. It wasn't until a shadow blocked the sun that she realized he was there. He was standing over her, an uncharacteristicsmile on his face.

OOO

Inuyasha looked down at the raven-haired girl. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her deep hazel eyes. He smiled. 'She's beautiful.' She had been deep in thought when he came over, not noticing his approach. Now she had a look of slight surprise on her face.

She sat up slowly and turned to face him, a lock of hair falling over her shoulder. As if by instinct, he reached over and gently pushed it behind her ears. He smirked inwardly at the blush that appeared on her face.

He went to sit down beside her. She moved slightly to make room for him. As he went to sit, he felt a pain shot up through his side. He tried to hide this from Kagome, but couldn't stop the wince that made it to his face. He had a wound from their previous battle.

She noticed immediately, worry creased in her brow. She stood up and made a move to help him. "Are you alright?"

He did his signature shrug and, folding his arms in his sleeves,replied, "It's nothing."

The worry seemed to lessen as they both sat down. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome's hand had found it's way to his side and was slowly rubbing his wound.

He could feel the pain slowly ebbing away. It felt so good; her healing powers making the wound heal even faster. A growl of pleasure escaped his lips.

Kagome took this as a sign that he was angry and pulled her hand away quickly. She turned away, a blush spread on her cheeks. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "For what?"

She looked at him in shock. "I thought you were angry because I touched your wound."

He shook his head slowly, a small grin on his face. "I could never be angry with you." Did I just say that? He thought in confusion. He looked at her eyes and noticed that tears where forming there. His frowned deepened when he saw this. Scooting closer, he asked, "What's wrong?"

OOO

She couldn't help it. A huge wave of emotion took hold. When she looked into his face all she could see was the one she loved and how much she cared for him. All those times he had saved her, all those times he rescued her. She loved him for it. She loved him for everything that he was.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she hugged him suddenly, her arms wrapping around his strong muscular waist. She loved him so much!

Loving him was not the reason for her tears. She cried because she was afraid he would never return her feelings, never say, "I love you, Kagome." Never hold her or kiss her…could he ever love a girl like her? Like Kikyo?

She pulled tighter on his kimono as though he would disappear. She decided that this was the time. She would tell him now. Even though she was afraid of what he would say, she had to…

OOO

Kagome's arms were around his waist. Her arms. He looked down at the crown of her hair, his heart beating faster. He reveled in her scent, the smell making him feel light and peaceful. He would have fallen asleep where it not for Kagome's tears. Why was she crying? He hated it when she cried.

He tentatively put a hand on her back, moving it slowly up and down. She leaned in further, making him feel something he'd never felt before…

He couldn't explain it. When he was with her he wanted to shout for joy or break out in a fit of giggles, both of which were extremely uncharacteristic of him. When she cried, he felt like crying too. When she was angry, he tried to feel her pain. What was she doing to him? It all felt so odd, but comforting in a way, as though it was natural.

A single thought went through his brain. _Is this…love?_

Both his hands were on her back now. He soon heard her crying stop, though the salty scent still lingered in the air. She looked up into his eyes. He could barely read the countless emotions on her face. Happiness. Fear. Hope. Excitement. What could be troubling her?

He asked again, softer. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Her eyes sparkled as she said in a low whisper, "Inuyasha, there's something I want to tell you…"

OOO

Oh Kami! She shouted in her mind. Am I really going to go through with this? She sat up straighter and turned away to look at the stretch of land before them. She figured it would be easier to say it without having to look at him.

She cleared her throat before beginning. "Inuyasha, we've been hunting down the jewel shards for a long time. It seems like it all went by so fast, so many things have happened. I feel like since I've been here…I've changed a lot…the way I think…and the way I…feel…"

She paused to glance at Inuyasha. He had a perplexed look on his perfect face. She blushed and turned away.

"I know that you want to become a full demon. I don't mind. I would be all for it no matter what you do. I also know of your promise to Kikyo…and I understand that too." Tears were beginning to prickle around her eyes. Why did this have to be so hard?

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her chin, slowly turning her face away from the afternoon sun. Hazel meet gold and she was shocked to see the overwhelming emotions in his amber gaze.

"Kagome…what are you trying to say?" He spoke in a whisper, barely audible.

Kagome gulped. Okay, she sighed. It was now or never.

"Inuyasha…I…I…I love you!" She gasped out. Just as quickly she tore her gaze away from him, afraid of what his reaction would be. She felt so stupid and vulnerable, sitting they're waiting as he sat silent.

He hadn't said anything. Kagome could feel the tears sliding down her face. She felt as though her heart were being ripped apart. Her body shattered into a million pieces, her soul lost to this one man sitting before her who did not return her love. So this is what rejection feels like, she thought.

She stood suddenly and began to run into the forest. She felt like such a fool. Why would he return her feelings? Hadn't she already known that he was bound to Kikyo? He could never love her! With this last thought, she sped off even faster, unaware of the shouts calling her name in the distance.

OOO

Inuyasha called out her name one last time before her retreating form disappeared into the trees. He felt so odd.

One side of him was overwhelmed with joy. She loved him! He knew that he loved her as well, with all his heart. He had for quiet some time. He had wanted to hug her and kiss her then and there. Why he hadn't was his other side…

On the other hand, he felt sad and kind of guilty. He knew that he had made a promise to Kikyo. He had to keep his promise…didn't he?

As of late, his thoughts were not of Kikyo, but of the new woman that entered his heart. He knew then that his place was not in Hell with Kikyo, but here with Kagome. He looked at the spot where she had been sitting.

Shit! He thought desperately. He had not said a word after she left. What was she thinking? He still hadn't told her how he truly felt! With this, he took off using his inhuman speed and strength to track _his _Kagome down.

Jumping from limb to limb, he caught her scent. She was close. He could also smell tears. Damn! he thought. I don't want her to cry anymore.

He came to a clearing and found her sitting underneath a tree, tears on her face. She had her head bent low in a look of despair. His heart twisted in his chest at the sight. Quickly he bounded over and took her in his arms. Before she could protest, he brought his lips down to meet hers.

All he could feel was a growing warmth swelling high in his heart. This is what he'd been waiting for. Not even Kikyo had made him feel this way. He hugged her tight, and soon, the smell of sadness dissipated from around her, and was quickly replaced with one of joy and happiness.

After a moment, he pulled away, almost laughing at the bright blush sweeping across Kagome's cheeks. Her lips were swollen and red; making her look the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. Her eyes were wide with shock and amazement.

"Inuyasha…? But…I thought…Kikyo?" Her breathing was slightly heavy.

Inuyasha frowned and turned his head. He sniffed arrogantly and replied loudly, "I get it. So next time I'll just leave you be when you run off crying!"

Kagome smiled, her eyes bright. Oh Inuyasha…she knew he was lying. She could see the faint pink on his face, the hint that he was embarrassed.

Reaching up to rub his ear, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm glad you came." She meant it.

He turned to face her, not minding that her fingers were tweaking his ear. "I would have come no matter what." He said, looking right into her eyes.

Kagome blushed, but she didn't look away. Something about his tone made her surer of herself. She wasn't afraid of what he might say. She'd already told him her deepest kept secret. With a soft smile, she asked, content with whatever he said,

"Do you love me, Inuyasha?"

He hesitated, then unexpectedly pulled Kagome toward him, burying his face into the crock of her neck. Her eyes widened, but she waited, unsure of what to do.

"Kagome, I…" His voice sounded soft and gruff next to her ear. "When you came and freed me…I hated you. All I could see was Kikyo and he betrayal when I looked at you." He felt her wince at this, so he quickly went on. "But I don't anymore…At first it was because you reminded me so much of Kikyo, but soon, I liked you because of how kind you are and how good you make everything…" His voice cracked slightly, but he went on, "I'm happy when I'm around you. I really am, Kagome."

Feeling his arms around her, and having his breath lightly hitting her neck, she couldn't have felt more at peace in her life. So much had happened to them. He and her had been through so much. And now, after so many adventures together, he was finally telling her how he felt. It was a relief, and a beautiful moment. She sighed contently as she returned his embrace.

"I'm happy with you too, Inuyasha." She whispered sweetly, running her hands through his hair.

And so they sat, watching the clouds go by. They didn't need to say anything more. They just knew. Kagome could see it in every action that Inuyasha cared for her. And Inuyasha knew of Kagome's love because no matter how many times she left through the well, she always came back to him. There was no need to call each other pet names or say sweet nothings to one another. They were in love, and nothing would ever bring them apart.

AN: Aw…I always love a little KagInu fluff here and there. Hope you enjoyed your dose of IK goodness! Read and Review! Thanks!


End file.
